<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>费艾诺从不观看任何玛格洛尔的演出 by katherine_the_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022636">费艾诺从不观看任何玛格洛尔的演出</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer'>katherine_the_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个没谱的黑道AU脑洞。<br/>涉及双梅、熊梅，有芬熊大梅过去式，但不确定还会有什么，谨慎阅读。<br/>tag累死我了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 脑洞而已</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芬威：73岁，政治家，党派领袖，有一个排得很远的王位继承权。退休后在家含饴弄孙，热衷于拍摄重孙子的日常，是个网红。</p><p>费艾诺：54岁的黑手党教父，保养得很好，至少跟二梅出门会被当成兄弟。除了夫人之外没碰过别的女人，早年和夫人在贫民窟住过一段时间，并在那里生下了长子和次子。直到第五子出生，费艾诺才返回父亲家中，此时他已经在黑道中站稳脚跟，并掌握了相当惊人的财富。费艾诺的家族以珠宝设计为明面，博彩为暗面，在上流社会中广受欢迎。<br/>诺丹妮尔：54岁，著名雕塑家。她15岁就和费艾诺私奔，陪他粗茶淡饭，陪他出生入死，在费艾诺入狱的时候代理他的帮派和生意，独自养大了四个孩子。长子大学毕业之后，她决定过自己的生活，与费艾诺离婚，开始全球讲座和巡展。<br/>梅斯洛斯：39岁，费艾诺家族二号头目，曾被费艾诺的仇家绑架，右手被砍断，后装了金属义肢。在黑道中是让人闻风丧胆的人物——同时也是颇受欢迎的玩伴。家族生意之外涉足欢场，发展色情产业，也和叔父一起走私军火。<br/>梅格洛尔：32岁。家族中最有音乐天赋的一个，非常不喜欢自家营生，小时候在贫民窟到处跑，学了来自世界各地的奇怪乐器，长大之后得到三叔帮助进入音乐学院。名气越来越大，跟家里关系也越来越差。<br/>凯勒巩：27岁。<br/>卡兰希尔：24岁。<br/>库茹芬：19岁。<br/>阿姆拉斯&amp;阿姆罗德：16岁。<br/>凯勒布林博：2岁。</p><p>芬国昐：38岁。<br/>芬巩：18岁。<br/>图尔巩：16岁。<br/>阿瑞蒂尔：15岁。<br/>阿尔巩：8岁。</p><p>费纳芬：34岁。<br/>芬罗德：14岁。<br/>安格罗德：12岁。<br/>艾格诺尔：9岁。<br/>盖拉德利尔：3岁。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>短。<br/>双梅。<br/>没了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅格洛尔跟在兄长身后，弹了十余年钢琴的手久违地给手枪上膛，多亏兄长“教导”，他还没有忘记怎么拿枪。他难得感到了烦躁，这将让他在暗巷中变得扎眼——他本来就是那样耀眼的人。<br/>他知道兄长希望他收一收气势，尽量表现得和正常的杀人犯一样，而不是像准备在百老汇登台。可他就是不想照做，因为梅斯罗斯在把他叫出来前完全没考虑他已经约好了一位漂亮的女演员、换好全新定制的礼服、安排了宴会后的酒店。如果不是出于誓言，梅斯罗斯不可能叫得动他，他才不会……哦。<br/>梅斯罗斯突然回头吻了他，柔软的唇上还沾着红酒的味道。兄长用持枪的手揽在他腰上，和他鼻尖相抵，嘴唇，呼吸，都弄得他脸上痒痒的。<br/>焦躁忽然从他身上溜走。<br/>也许他订的酒店还能用上。<br/>“待会结束后回家吗？”在他做出别的动作前，梅斯罗斯松开他，继续带路，“你不能总跟费纳芬家的到处跑，父亲会伤心的。”<br/>他才不会，梅格洛尔撇嘴。费艾诺只会在每一个有次子出场的演出上安排狙击手，只要梅格洛尔多说一句感谢叔父的话就开枪。<br/>“我们进去吧。”梅斯罗斯在一扇铁门前停下。<br/>“等等。”梅格洛尔叫住他，“你待会去哪。”<br/>“我订好酒店了。”梅斯罗斯似乎想起了什么，嘴角勾起微笑，“我忘了，确实没立场说你。”<br/>他不是这个意思，他没有在“刺探”或者“干涉”什么。但梅格洛尔不想再说了，他也不想知道梅斯罗斯为谁订了房间。<br/>谁都有可能，反正不可能是他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>